¿Somos amigas o más que eso?
by mariia Sweetpurple
Summary: Es el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo escolar. Cat siente algo raro al volver a ver a Jade. Ambas se sentirán confundidas acerca de su amistad y se preguntarán: ¿somos amigas o más que eso?
1. Capítulo 1 - El nuevo ciclo escolar

POV Cat:

Me desperté muy temprano, era lunes, comenzaba una nueva semana, un nuevo año escolar, volvería a ver a mis amigos, en especial a Jade, mi mejor amiga.

Me puse un vestido un poco corto, era simple, color coral, con un cinto que estaba en la cintura. Lo combiné con unos zapatos color café, de mismo color que el cinto.

Bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba mi hermano, con su guitarra.

-Hola hermano!- le grité al ver que no me escuchaba.

-Hola rojita- dijo mientras se paraba a abrazame.

-¿Y papá y mamá?- le pregunté dándole un mordisco al delicioso waffle que mi hermano había preparado, era muy buen cocinero.

-Salieron de viaje a Winnipeg, Canadá. A un viaje de negocios.- dijo mi hermano un poco triste.

-Como siempre- dije mientras terminaba mi leche.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche- le dije a mi hermano mientras tomaba mi mochila y salía por la puerta principal.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, todo estaba normal, solo faltaba alguien: Jade.

-¿Han visto a Jade?- le pregunté a André y Beck.

-No, ni siquiera me llamó en este último mes de vacaciones- dijo Beck.

-¿Hablaban de mí?- dijo Jade tapándome los ojos.

-¡Jade!- grité mientras me daba la vuelta y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Cat, sé que me extrañaste, pero no es para tanto- dijo Jade mientras trataba de liberarse de mi agarre. Sentí algo diferente cuando respiré su perfume, era el mismo, pero sentí algo diferente que cuando la abrazo, ¿será que la extrañaba demasiado?


	2. Capítulo 2 - La clase

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, lo subo el mismos día que el primero, esto es por que daré un anuncio al final. Por lo tanto, disfruten.**_

_**PD: Tori y Danny son los malos de esta historia.**_

_**NO SOY DUEÑA DE vicTORIous.**_

* * *

POV Jade:

Cuando Cat me abrazó, sentí algo… Diferente.

Cat siempre me abraza así, pero esta vez, me sentí rara.

Sonó el timbre de entrada y todos nos fuimos a nuestros salones, yo me senté al lado de Cat, ya que Beck se sentó con André. La chica Vega me miraba raro.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy cantaremos. Cat y Jade, pasen a cantar- dijo Sikowitz tomando agua de su coco. Cat y yo pasamos al frente, cantamos la canción Valerie versión de Amy Winehouse.

Sentía la mirada de Tori en Cat mientras bailábamos, a Cat la miraba con odio, en cambio a mi me miraba como si me amara.

= Why don't yoou come on over Valerie? = Cantamos La última frase y nos abrazamos.

-Muy bien chicas. Ahora, Tori y Robbie, canten algo en lo que vuelvo- dijo Sikowitz mientras salía.

-Estuvieron fantásticas chicas. ¿De dónde sacan tanto talento?- dijo André mientras le revolvía el pelo a Cat. Ella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, tenía el pelo todo alborotado, gracias a André.

* * *

_**La noticia es: subiré capítulos los días lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábados.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews PORFAAAAAA**_

_**Se que es muy corto, pero solo era para la noticia.**_

_**PD: aunque el capitulo solo era para la noticia, también forma parte de la historia.**_


	3. Capítulo 3 - La tormenta

_**Holaaaa, me reporto con la actualización de el miércoles, solo somos unos pocos, pero después seremos más y más y este fanfic será famoso…**_

_**NO SOY DUEÑA DE vicTORIous NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, SON DE DAN (como lo envidio)**_

* * *

POV Cat:

Terminó la clase y me fui a casa de Jade.

Esa tarde comenzó a llover un poco, suerte que llevaba mi suéter.

-¿Jade?- pregunté entrando a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Cat?- preguntó Jade del otro lado de la habitación.

-Es que, me dio miedo. Estar sola en la sala, esperándote- le dije mientras me adentraba más a la habitación.

Se había ido la luz, así que todo estaba oscuro, Jade me había dicho que iría por unas velas y lámparas para poder alumbrar mejor.

Cayó un rayo y corrí hacia Jade, pero cuando iba corriendo me tropecé con una sábana que estaba tirada. Caí sobre mi panzita y comencé a llorar.

-Cat, Cat, por favor no llores. Me alteras- dijo Jade con un tono de preocupación. Fue hacia mí y me abrazó. Me llevó hacia su cama y nos sentamos en la orilla, yo no dejaba de llorar, me dolía mucho mi panza.

-Que tal, si no arropamos con una manta calientita y esperamos a que termine la tormenta. ¿Ok?- dijo Jade secándome las lágrimas.

-Está bien- le dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

Jade fue hacia su armario con una lámpara en la mano, y sacó una manta grande, era de color morada, con dibujos de calaveritas.

Nos acostamos en su cama con la manita sobre nosotras, en realidad, era muy acogedora.

Estuvimos unas tres horas con la mantita encima: contamos chistes, cantamos, Jade me dio una oportunidad de contar una historia.

Nos levantamos cuando regresó la luz.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un tiempo. Jade se fue acercando más y más a mí, hasta que quedo a unos escasos centímetros de mi boca.

No dije nada, solo esperé a que Jade dijera algo. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó más a mi boca… Y me besó. Fue un beso un poco corto, pero fue tierno y dulce.

* * *

_**Como soy un poco mala, los dejaré picados, sabrán que hizo Jade, que hizo Cat, en que terminó ese beso.**_

_**CHAUUUUU, dejen sus reviews por favor!**_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sabiendo la verdad

_**Holaaaaaa, me reporto hoy jueves, porque al final tendré información importante, este capítulo será más largo que los otros y también explica algunas cosas. Por lo tanto… DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

POV Jade

No resistí más… Y la besé. Besé a esos labios carnosos y suaves, con sabor a bible, su dulce favorito. Vamos West, no te puedes estar enamorando de tu mejor AMIGA, entiende, solo son AMIGAS, y nada más.

Me separé de Cat, ella se quedó paralizada en el mismo lugar. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y me susurró al oído: -me tengo que ir- después de decir esto me besó en la comisura de mis labios.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿bueno?- le dije mientras ella abandonaba mi cuarto. Al salir de este, Cat me esperaba en la sala, esperando a que le abriera.

-lo siento mucho, Cat- le dije mientras abría la puerta.

-En serio, fue un impulso y…- Cat no me dejó terminar la frase y me besó de nuevo, esta vez fue un beso largo, pero igualmente tierno. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-No te tienes que disculpar- dijo Cat mientras salía.

-Oye, besas muy bien… Tú solo, olvida que esto pasó ¿ok?- dijo Cat en un tono seductor. Yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta.

Me fui a mi cuarto y no salí de ahí hasta la cena.

POV Cat:

Subí a mi bici rosa y pedaleé hasta mi casa. Al llegar, miré mi celular y observé que eran las 08:30 de la noche. Era tarde, pero valió la pena.

Al recordar el beso que me dio Jade, no pude evitar sonreír como una estúpida. Vamos Valentine, ella solo es tu MEJOR AMIGA, solo eso y nada más.

Subí hasta mi habitación, no sin antes saludar a mi hermano que estaba en la sala ordenando pizza, la cual llegó al cabo de 10 minutos.

Cenamos y me nos fuimos a dormir, aunque la verdad, yo no podía dormir.

POV Tori:

Al llegar a mi casa de la casa de André, comencé a llorar de la rabia que me dio ver a Cat tan cerca de Jade. Jade a sido mi amor desde hace más de un año. JADE ES SOLO MÍA!

Fui a mi habitación e hice lo que hacía siempre que alguien me fastidiaba: tomaba su foto, la ponía en una almohada, y comenzaba a apuñalarla con un cuchillo.

Así que tomé la foto de Cat, la puse en la almohada, y la comencé a apuñalar. La almohada quedó toda destrozada, al igual que mi corazón.

-Tori, ¿quieres cenar lasagna o tacos?- gritó Trina desde el pasillo. Me limpié las lágrimas y me quité el maquillaje corrido.

-Lo que tu quieras, los dos me gustan- le grité, tratando de no sonar como si estuviera llorando.

Saqué una foto de Jade de mi mochila y la admiré, era hermosa: sus ojos azules, su cabello negro con mechas azules, sus labios carnosos color carne que siempre están pintados de un color rosa carmesí, sus mejillas que se ponen de un color rosado siempre que se siente avergonzada, su piel blanca y esos hoyos que se le hacen cada vez que sonríe.

POV Danny:

Después de tirarme a Tori , refleccioné acerca de mi objetivo: enamorar a Cat, pedirle que sea mi novia, tirármela unas cuantas veces y luego botarla, como lo estoy haciendo ahora con Tori. Espero que no se entere de mis planes, pos que si no, adiós a mi sueño de estar con Cat.

-Que paso hermanito- llegó diciendo mi hermano, Ryder.

-Nada, solo pienso en mis planes- le dije.

-¿Y cuáles son tus planes?, digo, si es que puedo saber- dijo mi hermano mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

-Si puedes saber. Primero, enamoro a Cat Valentine, luego, le pido que seamos novios y me la tiro unas cuantas veces para terminar botándola como cuando tiro un chicle a la basura- le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá, con dirección a la cocina.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí está este capítulo, como les dije en el segundo capítulo, Tori y Danny son los malos de esta historia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, decidí cambiar la fecha de actualización, ahora trataré de subir capítulos todos los días, y si algún día no puedo subir capítulo, les haré un 2x1 el fin de semana.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews.**_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Me escapé de la clase

_**Holisssss, gracias por ir dejando sus reviews, si hay algo que no les gusta o algo que quisieran que pasara, déjenlo en su review. Disfruten!**_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

POV Jade:

Desperté, eran las 3 de la mañana, me había quedado dormida. Me acomodé en mi cama, me arropé con la mantita, la mantita que estuve compartiendo con Cat. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar el beso que le di, el beso que me dio en la comisura de mis labios, el beso que me dio en la puerta. _"West, enserio crees que una chica como Cat, tan linda, perfecta, con un cuerpo perfecto se va a fijar en ti, una chica gótica, rara, amante de las tijeras, y para nada bonita. Vamos West, DEJA DE SOÑAR!", _yo y mis pensamientos que no me dejan en paz.

Desperté, eran las 06:50 AM, me fui a bañar, decidí ponerme algo diferente, para así poder llamar la atención de Cat. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. Me puse un vestido lila y azul, era sin mangas, era perfecto para esta época de calor. Lo acompañé con unas sandalias de plataforma con decoración de piedras, las cuales eran de varios colores, y una mochila color gris, con muchos stickers.

Llegué a la escuela y todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-Hola Jade. ¿Creíste que no te iba a reconocer?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Vega? Aléjate de mí- le dije a Tori mientras sacaba mi libro de historia de las artes.

-Perdón, solo te quería saludar- dijo Tori mientras se alejaba de mí.

-Hola Jade, te ves muy bonita- dijo Cat mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Gracias Cat, tu también te ves muy linda- le dije mientras observaba su vestido color azul cielo, con un moño en la cintura.

-Vamos a clase, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Cat mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

-Oye Cat, lo siento por lo de ayer- le dije recordando el beso.

-Jade, te dije que no dijeras nada, que no lo recordaras. Pero la verdad, a mi me encantó, por eso te lo devolví- dijo Cat mientras tomba mi mano y comenzaba a tararear una canción. Me pareció que era una stereo hearts, de Gym Class Heroes.

Llegamos a clase y varios chico comenzaron a chiflarme, yo solo les lanzaba una mirada fulminante a cada chico.

-Bien chicos, Jade, te ves muy linda, vístete así siempre- dijo Sikowitz bebiendo agua de su coco.

-Gracias Sikowitz- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pasen Tori y Jade al frente- dijo SIkowitz dejando su coco de lado.

-Yo no paso al frente con Vega, es irritante. Dije mientras me recostaba en la silla. Yo sabía las mirabas que le daba a Cat, esas miradas de odio y desprecio, por eso no me acercaría a ella aunque el mundo dependiera de eso.

-Vamos Jade, será divertido- dijo Tori mientras se levantaba.

-Yo me largo. Vámonos Cat- dije mientras le daba la mano a Cat.

-Yeih!, una aventura- dijo Cat mientras daba unos saltitos hacia la puerta.

Salimos del salón y nos fuimos al armario del conserje.

-Jade, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Cat mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Nos divertiremos- le dije mientras encendía la luz y dejaba mi mochila en un rincón.

-¿Y qué haremos?- dijo Cat mientras se sentaba en la mesita que hay allí.

-No lo se. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Juguemos algo- dijo Cat mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

-¿Y a qué quieres jugar Cat? – le dije sacando mi celular.

-No lo sé- dijo Cat un poco distraída.

Sonó la campana y salimos del armario con rumbo al café asfalto.

* * *

_**No olviden dejar su review, mañana subo capitulo también.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 - El plan de Tori y Danny

_**Holaaaa y perdón por no haber subido capítulos por dos semanas, pero en mi país el 10 de mayo se celebra el día de las madres y estuve con toda mi familia, pero se los recompensaré con subir 2 capítulos cada día por 1 semana.**_

* * *

Odio no ser la dueña de vicTORIous.

PD: pasen por mi otro fic, es puckettine y más al rato subiré uno de Glee.

(narra Cat)

Salimos del armario del conserje y fuimos al café asfalto, ahí se encontraban Andre, Beck, Robbie y Tori.

-Holis chicos, hola Tori- dije saludando a todos.

-Hola chicos, Vega- dijo Jade un poco molesta.

-Jade, ¿por qué no te caigo bien?- dijo Tori poniendo todo su peso en su pierna derecha y cruzando sus brazos.

-Porque eres irritante y hablas con ese acento español- dijo Jade haciendo ese acento español que a veces hace Tori. Yo solo reí bajito.

Que yo no hablo así- gritó Tori alejando en dirección a la escuela.

(narra Tori)

Caminé hacia los baños, limpiando las lágrimas que invadían mis ojos. Entré en uno y comencé a llorar amargamente.

¿Por qué Jade no me amaba con locura como yo la amo a ella? ¿Por qué le caía mal a Jade? Esas eran preguntas sin respuesta, eran preguntas que destruían mi corazón.

Respiré hondo y terminé de secar mis lágrimas. Tenía un plan para que Jade, aunque ella no quisiera, fuera mía. Mía y solo mía.

Saqué lo que siempre hace que se quite el dolor que siento: una pequeña navaja, era vieja, oxidada y llena de sangre seca. Comencé a abrir las viejas heridas, las cuales me las había empezado a hacer cuando me enamoré de Jade. Era tan placentera la sensación de dolor en mi brazo, yo solo cierro mis ojos y pienso en Jade, pienso que estamos muy enamoradas una de la otra, pienso que nos estamos casando.

-Vega- gritó Jade del otro lado de la puerta, sabía que iba a recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- grité tratando de sonar lo más coherente posible.

-Ya comenzaron las clases- dijo Jade mientras se iba. Porque no se da cuenta de que la amo, de que sufro todos los días por su amor. Dejé de lorar y salí con dirección al salón de Sikowitz.

-Toro Vega, llegas tarde, eso significa que pases al frente y te quedes parada frente a todos- dijo Sikowitz.

-Es Tori- dije pasando al frente.

-Lo que sea- dijo Sikowitz mientras bebía de su coco.

Terminaron las clases y fui a la casa de Danny, necesitaba hablarle sobre mi plan.

(narra Danny)

Me estaba tirando a una chica cuando tocaron el timbre de mi casa.

-¿Quién?- grité mientras me ponía la camisa.

-Soy Tori, ábreme, tengo un plan para separar a Jade de Cat- gritó Tori. Por supuesto que abriría, ella tenía un plan para separar a la bella y hermosa Cat de Jade, quien también tenía lo suyo.

-Pasa. Ahora, cuenta el plan- dije sentándome en el sillón.

-Haremos que las chicas sean novias, luego tú besas a la fuerza a Cat, lo cual lastimará a Jade, ahí entro yo para consolarla. Luego, yo drogo a Jade y la desnudo, después la acuesto en mi cama y yo también me desnudo y me acuesto en la cama, así parecerá que Jade engaño a Cat conmigo. Como Jade no recordará nada, Cat pensará que Jade niega que tuvo algo que ver conmigo y Cat se enfadará aún más y ella correrá a tus brazos- dijo Tori mientras sacaba una botella de agua de mi refrigerador.

-Hasta que por fin planeas algo decente- dije parándome.

-El plan comienza ya- dijo Tori mientras me tomaba del brazo y me besaba.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, y por supuesto que su plan funcionará, pero no del todo.**_

_**Dejen en su review que creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré ahorita.**_

_**Adiósssssss**_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Los nuevos

_**HOLAAAAAAAAA, perdón por no subir capítulos, pero es que me cortaron el internet y estoy por graduarme, pero aquí está otro capítulo.**_

* * *

**narra Cat:**

-Holis Tori, Holis Beck, ¿qué hacen?- pregunté mientras saltaba.

-Hola Cat, hola Beck, Vega- dijo Jade indiferente mientras me abrazaba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos corrimos hacia nuestros salones correspondientes.

-Hola chicos, hoy les presentaré a unos nuevos alumnos. Ellos son Katya, Angel y Miranda-dijo Sikowitz mientras apuraba a unos chicos que estaban en la entrada. -Muy bien, preséntense. Primero tú, la chica rubia- dijo Sikowitz señalando a la chica de la izquierda.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Katya, vengo de Siattle, mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas, mis colores favoritos son el rosa y el dorado, mi animal favorito es el conejo-

-Yeihhh conejo- grité mientras daba saltitos en mi asiento. -Amm, amo cantar y actuar, lo de bailar no se me da mucho, mi película favorita es Gosht: el fantasma del amor- -Oh por dios, esa pelicula me encanta!- grité denuevo. -Está bien... Y pues ya-

-Sigues tú, el único chico- dijo Sikowitz mientras le daba otro sorbo a su coco.

-Me llamo Angel, vengo de Beberly Hills, amo las pizzas, mi color favorito es el verde, mi animal favorito son los caballos, me gusta actuar y bailar, amo la película de Carrie y me encanta leer historias de ciencia ficción- dijo el castaño mientras revolvía su cabello sedoso.

-Ahora tú. Pero que bonito pelo tienes- dijo Sikowitz mientras se levantaba de las escaleras que daban al pequeño escenario.

-Gracias, son mechas naranjas fosforesentes- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un mechón de su pelo tintado de naranja.

-Me llamo Miranda, soy de Chicago, me encanta la carne en especial asada, mi color favorito es el negro, amo los tigres, se antar bailar y actuar, mi película favorita es tijereteando...- -Oye chica, tú me caes bien- dijo Jade mientras observaba a la chica. No se por que pero me dieron celos. Está bien, lo admito, estoy enamorada de Jade.

-Y me encanta escuchar historias de terror- dijo la chica concluyendo.

-Está bien... Haremos el primer ejercicio- dijo Sikowitz dejando su coco en la pequeña mesa que había allí.

-Amm, Cat, Beck, Jade y Miranda, pasen al frente-

-Ve al grano Sikowitz- dijo Jade un poco irritada.

-Bien. Beck, tu eres novio de estas chicas. Chicas, ustedes lo descubren y comienzan a pelear con el. Solo que si golpes, no quiero tener que limpiar sangre más tarde-dijo Sikowitz. -Acción-

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- grité tratando de hacer que las lágrimas salieran de mi naturalmente.

-Eres un idiota- gritó Miranda con un hilo en la voz mientras le pegaba una bofetada falsa a Beck.

-Escuchen chicas, yo nunca quise hacer esto. Pero es que... Las 3 son hermosas-dijo Beck tratando de sonar un poco histérico.

-Sabes que, esto se acabó. No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida!-gritó Jade haciendo que las lágrimas salieran naturalmente.

-Muy bien chicas, y Beck. Ahora, siéntense- en cuanto dijo eso, sonó el timbre.

Todos salimos y nos fuimos al café asfalto ahí observamos a Trina pelear con Festus.

-¿Pero cómo que ya no hay tamales verdes?- gritó Trina irritada.

-Si, un chico nuevo llamado Angel se llevó el último. Creo que está con tu hermana- dijo Festus mientras trataba de controlar a la loca hermana de Tori.

-Tori!- gritó Trina mientras corría hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres Trina?- dijo la medio latina irritada.

-Tú... Tú te llevaste el último... Oye, eres lindo, llámame- dijo Trina mientras observaba el abdomen marcado del castaño.

-No gracias, pero ya tengo novia- dijo Angel un poco nervioso.

-A sí, ¿y quién diablos es?- dijo Trina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Amm... es Cat- abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre.

-¿Cat? ¿Pero cómo, si hoy acabas de llegar?- dijo Trina confundida, al igual que yo.

-Si, es que yo ya la conocía desde hace tiempo y hoy que la volví a ver, le pedí que fuera mi novia- dijo Angel mientras tomaba mi mano y la entrelazaba con la suya.

-Si es que en verdad Cat es tu novia, bésala- dijo Trina desafiante.

Angel no me dejó responder cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Eran carnosos y salados, deliciosos, pero no superaban a los de Jade. Nos separamos y Trina suspiró frustrada, mientras se daba media vuelta.

-¿Y Jade?- pregunté con la respiración entre-cortada.

-Dijo que iba al baño- dijo André.

**narra Jade:**

Mi mundo se derrumbó al ver a Cat besarse con Angel. No podía llorar enfrente de todos. No podía dejar que vieran que amo a Cat, que me muero sin ella.

-Permiso, voy al baño- dije al ver que no se separaban. Al entrar al edificio corrí hasta los baños y me encerré en uno.

Lloré amargamente, decidí demostrarle a Cat que la amaba, hoy mismo se lo diría.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Cat que decía:

_Cat, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, te veo hoy en mi casa a las 04:00 p.m., te espero._

_Con mucho amor, JADE_

Suspiré y mandé el mensaje, al cabo de unos minutos Cat respondió:

_Oki, yo también necesito decirte algo super importante,_

_BESOS! XOXO, Cat_

Sonreí al ver el BESOS! que Cat puso en el mensaje. Suspiré nuevamente y sequé mis lágrimas, abrí lentamente la puerta y salí. Caminé tranquilamente hasta mi casillero. Sonreí al ver el casillero de Cat junto al mío, lleno de dulces y cosas rosas.

* * *

_**Si lo sé, soy una malota por no subir capítulos, pero volví, y... POR FIN SON VACACIONES!**_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Confesando todo

**Holaaaaaa, perdón por no actualizar por más de un mes , pero al final del capítulo les dijo por qué no había subido capítulos**

**PD: este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon, así que si no te gusta el lemon, porfavor no lo leas!**

**PD2: subí una nueva idea, es de one-shot lemon de Tori, Jade, Sam y Cat, son variados y todos son de contenido lésbico**

* * *

**narra Jade:**

Ya eran las 04:13 y Cat no llegaba. ¿Y si se había arrepentido? Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que el timbre de la casa estaba sonando.

-Jade!- escuché de pronto. Abrí la puerta y era Cat.

-Cat, pensé que no vendrías- le dije mientras la dejaba pasar. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con flores rojas y lilas, unos zapatos de plataforma color blanco con beige y un lindo collar de oro con la palabra LOVE escrita en letra cursiva, estaba peinada con unos rulos que resaltaban sus lindos ojos y estaba maquillada ligeramente.

-Jade, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero, ¿podríamos ir a tu habitación?- preguntó Cat un poco tímida.

-Está bien, vamos- respodí y subimos las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Al llegar, cerré la puerta y cuando me dí la vuelta, Cat plantó sus labios junto a los míos. No se como, pero pegué a Cat contra la pared y ella enrrolló sus piernas en mi cintura. Comencé a subir mi mano por su pierna derecha, y me detuve al llegar al borde de su vestido. Dejé de besarla por falta de aire y aproveché para sentarme el el borde de la cama. Bajé el cierre de su vestido lo saqué sin delicadeza alguna. Yenía puesto un sostén negro con encaje rojo y unas bragas iguales. Después, Cat bajó sus pequeñas manos hasta el borde de mi camisón y tiró de él, incitandome a quitarmelo. Después de retirar mi camisón, que era lo único que tenía a exepción de mi sostén y mis bragas. Después retiré el sostén de Cat. Me exité demasiado al ver sus hermosos senos medianos, con sus pezones erectos al igual que los míos. Bajé mi boca hasta su pezón derecho, y comencé a chuparlo. Cat comenzó a gemir suavemente, después comencé a morderlo un poco, los que hizo que Cat gimiera más alto. Luego me dirijí hacia su pezón izquierdo e hice lo mismo. Minutos después paré y bajé a Cat de mí para poder acostarla. Fui bajando mi boca dejando un rastro de besos hasta el borde de sus brajas y me detuve, después comencé a bajarlas con prisa y respiré su olor. Por dios Cat estaba tan mojada.

**narra Cat:**

Estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, Jade me había llevado ahí con sus besos y con la habilidad con la que había chupado y mordido mis pezones.

Después retiró mis bragas y las olió, seguidamente, separó mis piernas comenzó a lamer mi clítoris. Yo comencé a mover las caderas en señal de que fuera más rápido, a lo que Jade introdució dos dedos en mí. Yo solo me dedicaba a disfrutar y gemir.

-Jade... Me.. Voy... A correr!- grité entrecortadamente mientras comenzaba a masajear mis pezones. Cuando al fin llegué a mi esperado orgasmo, tomé a Jade por su cabello yy la llevé hasta mis labios,nescesitaba besarla rápido. Despúes de besarmos como por dos minutos, me volteé haciendo que Jade quedara bajo mío, ahora le tocaba a ella. Retiré su sostén y lo aventé a quien sabe que lado de la habitación, comencé a chupar fuertemente sus pezones y cada gemido de Jade me exitaba más y más. Después bajé hasta sus bragas y las retiré desesperadamente. Comencé a lamer su clítoris rápidamente, y enterré tres dedos dentro de Jade. Dios, Jade sabía tan bien. Después de unos cinco minutos Jade se corrió gritando mi nombre. Subí hasat su boca y la besé apasionadamente.

-Te amo Jade- susurré mientras me recostaba a su lado.

-Yo también te amo Cat- susurró Jade mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté mientras me sostenía con mi codo.

-Las 05:43 de la tarde- respondió Jade mientras se acurrucaba junto a mi. -Mi madre llegan hasta las siete, así que tenemos tiempo de hacer algo- dijo Jade mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y si comemos? Tengo hambre. dije mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi ropa.

-Está bién. Pero primero hay que vestirnos- dijo Jade mientras se ponía su sostén y sus bragas

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen su review.**

**La razón por la que no pude subir capítulos fue por que la compu donde tenía todos los capítulos se murió por culpa de mi hermano pequeñito (la tiró por las escaleras del segundo piso de mi casa) y me acaban de comprar esta nueva.**

**Recuerden pasarse por mi nueva obra**


End file.
